1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic camera.
2. Related Background Art
A prior art electronic camera for digital recording is constructed as shown in FIG. 1.
In FIG. 1, an image passed through an optical lens 1 is picked up by an image pick-up device 32 and processed for CDS or AGC by a circuit 33, and amplified to a predetermined level by a pre-amplifier circuit 34. Then, the signal is passed through an A/D conversion circuit 5, a processing circuit 5' and is temporarily stored in a memory 36. It is compressed by a compression circuit 37 before it is recorded on a medium 38. Numeral 39 denotes a memory controller and numeral 40 denotes a system controller.
The electronic camera of this construction is sufficient to "photograph" an image but has a limitation as an apparatus for acquiring further information. Namely, since it does not provide information as to detailed information of the "photograph", a memory or memorandum of a photographer is required when the "photograph" is to be subsequently processed or edited, which significantly reduces efficiency.
In such a prior art electronic camera, the contents of the control process of the system controller is fixed on a ROM as firmware, and the purpose photograph-recording of the camera is predetermined when it is manufactured in a plant, and it cannot meet various sorts of requirements.